Someone to Hate
by Failure Turtle
Summary: At the Summerslam press conference, Edge finally decides to confront the fans about their hatred for him in the form of a speech. One shot for the Edge fans


Oh, the boos. They were expected, but they roughly bounced off Edge's rough exterior. Did he care that the fans hated him? Sure, it stung a nerve deep down, but he didn't like them to know that.

But today, they'd know. Once and for all, he'd be able to shut them up.

Edge walked alone into the venue that was hosting the press conference for Summerslam. Decked out in his vintage rocker style and sunglasses, he was comfortable in his appearance. He looked like Edge. He felt like Edge. He _was_ Edge, the most badass persona that the WWE had ever seen.

He clenched his speech in his hand. Normally fluently eloquent in verbal speech, this time wasn't going to be so easy. He planned to hype his Hell in a Cell match with Undertaker like he was supposed to, but he had his own message to send.

Could he lose fans? Maybe, but if they left him, they weren't true Edgeheads to begin with. Could he gain fans? Well, that was the idea, but he had a feeling that all of this hard work would go to waste.

Todd Grisham was hosting the event. Edge was the second to last speaker, following Batista and preceding John Cena. He paced impatiently and nervously in the back, awaiting his turn. His insides churned. Never before had he been this nervous, not even when he knew he had a big, risky spot to perform in the ring. This was it.

"And now, the man who will face the returning Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match, please welcome the Rated-R Superstar, Edge!" Todd announced, taking his seat in the front row of tables to give Edge the stage.

Some people clapped, but their cheering efforts were pointless. It wasn't like they were the majority of people there. Their feeble attempts were drowned out by the boos and jeers sent Edge's way. For a moment, Edge felt as invulnerable as he did in the ring. It was time to turn on the character and get this out.

"Ladies and chumpstains, you already know that I will be facing your precious Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match at Summerslam. Is that the only reason you're booing me?" Edge asked.

The crowd booed some more.

"Do you realize how utterly pathetic that is? You only hate me because I'm fighting your hero? Batista fans don't hate John Cena for feuding their boy, and Cena fans aren't hating Batista. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Those two share the same twelve year old fan base. My mistake." Edge's stab at Dave Batista and John Cena wasn't taken so well with the young girls in the crowd, but many of the older men agreed.

Edge continued. "Is that the only reason you fools hate me? The only reason you hate me is because I don't tag up with your fangirl fantasies. You hate me because you all loved Matt Hardy, and we had a little altercation that was none of your business. Is that the kind of people you are? Do you always butt into other people's business and base your emotions on that? That's just like reading a cheesy tabloid and believing every word. I swear, you people are going to end up fat with eighty cats running around your homes if you keep up with this. The only reason you like who you like is because of _me_. I am the brightest star in the WWE. I work the hardest to make you hate me. The good boys don't have to do anything. You cheer for them because of all the dirty work I do."

"Shut up, you cheater!" a young boy called from the audience.

Edge looked over at the boy and saw that he was wearing a Batista shirt. "Would you like Batista if he 'cheated' like I do?"

"Batista would never cheat!"

"Never say never, kid. It's an important lesson in life. In case you don't remember, I used to be tag team partners with your precious underdog, Rey Mysterio, but I guess you're not old enough for that. Do you hate me because I have more moves than John Cena and a stiff action figure combined? Whatever the reason, it isn't me that you hate. You hate the fact that I'm better than your favorites. You only hate me because you need someone to hate. Your jealousy and hatred is only going to fuel my desire to defeat the Undertaker at Summerslam. So when Undertaker loses, you fools only have yourselves to blame. You're afraid that I'm going to win, and that's another reason you despise me. You finally understand that I'm the only one who poses a threat. I've beaten the Undertaker. I've beaten John Cena. I've beaten Batista. And Triple H better watch out, because we _all _know that I can beat him, whether you like it or not. So you better tell your heroes to watch out, because they know that I'm their only threat."

Edge gave the crowd a hard stare, glaring across the room. Cena chants started throughout the room.

Edge shrugged and gave up. If they weren't going to understand it now, they never would.


End file.
